cursed_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Underwater
Appearance Underwater is a cream and gray striped tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is average in size and has darker markings on her tail and head. Personality Underwater is snippy and retains a sheep-like personality. She goes along with whatever is tossed her way, and prefers to stick to the strongest. She has no sensation if whether she is doing something right or wrong, as long as she is not the one who is dealing with it. She's a very self-centered cat that tries to appear good. Appearance in Books The Cursed Blood In the Prologue she's first noted when Thistletoe sees their mother, as Thrushnight reminds him of how Underwater is built. In Chapter One Hootsong is explaining to her kits that Thistletoe's mother is also Underwater's, but that their mother died having the warrior and her littermates, with only Underwater surviving. In Chapter Five Underwater is seen dashing from camp along with Barkclaw and Yellowfoot to the Battle Territory after Maplepaw came back with the news that they were attacking. She is seen returning behind Kinkleaf, who had looked back to check that she and Thornpetal were alright. In Chapter Seven Owlpaw admits to his sister that he thinks Underwater is beautiful, and would love to be mates with her once he reaches age, but acknowledges that she likes power and will probably go for Archclaw or Cypressfur. In Chapter Nine Underwater is watching Maplepaw and Cinderpaw battle so they can see how their training is going, along with other Clanmates. In Chapter Ten Cinderpaw comments that Underwater won't like that Archclaw was looking at Maplepaw, as it's known she has a crush on the deputy. In Chapter Thirteen Underwater is given Turtlepaw as an apprentice. With it being leafbare, she is acknowledged as one of three cats that can easily blend in to the white snow in the pine forest. When Maplecrow is hiding in the hollow tree trunk, Underwater is walking with Thornpetal and Turtlepaw around the Great Marsh, where they are all gossiping about the tortoiseshell. Underwater joins in the bashing with saying how Maplecrow wasn't that pretty, and it's obvious her sister goes easy on her in battle training. The three continue to rag on Maplecrow as they leave the Great Marsh. In Chapter Eighteen Underwater bursts from behind Archstar on the Battle Territory. She launches herself at Amberface, who had Thornpetal pinned down and bleeding, hauling off the CloudClan cat so her Clanmate could regain her footing and attack the queen. In Chapter Nineteen Underwater attended the Gathering. Later she arrives with Raventail behind her to the secret meeting, being noted to have joined after her apprentice became an apprentice-queen. In Chapter Twenty Underwater is noted to groom her pelt neatly every morning. In Chapter Twenty Two Underwater returns from the battle on CloudClan's camp bleeding heavily from a torn underbelly and being supported by Kinkleaf. In Chapter Twenty Three Underwater calls out her brother's name in shock when he claws Archstar's muzzle after Glimmerkit's news shakes the Clan. In Chapter Twenty Four Underwater is on patrol with Maplecrow, Kinkleaf, and Barkclaw. She stays behind with Barkclaw to try to bring prey back to the camp. Later she is seen facing off with Barkclaw in the middle of camp, having been outed as the mole in the group that let Archstar know what the rebels were saying and planning. She tries to look over at Archstar for support, unable to defend herself, but she gets no support from him. Maplecrow then defends her, saying Underwater would never be as low as a spy, redirecting Barkclaw's anger. In Chapter Twenty Seven Thrushnight introduces herself as the mother of Underwater and Thistletoe. The Cursed Blood: The Wild Flames In Chapter Three Underwater yowls at the kits to stop as they near where Chasingkit was attacked by the viper, her fur bristling as she leaps in front of them. She scolds them for not knowing better and gently mentions that Flamewhisker wasn't there to protect them if something were to happen. Realizing she scared the two litters, she crouches down and asks if they want a badger ride. She then calls for Creektooth and says they'll even have a badger fight until Turtleshell steps forward and shuts it down, saying Wolfkit was too young. In Chapter Five Underwater is sent to retrieve the patrol that went to the Battle Territory for the Battle Ceremony of Maplecrow's litter. In Chapter Nine Underwater is mentioned to not have even been born when Thistletoe had last been in battle. At Cinderbush's litter's Warrior Battle Ceremony Underwater mentions that the Clan should call Darkpelt's move he had stolen from Havenpaw the Dark Hop, looking excited as she looked to gain approval from Shadestar. In Chapter Eleven Underwater mentions that Tornclaw and Thornpetal were intense fighters, so it's surprising that they produced a medicine cat instead of another fighter, which earns her a sour look from Tornclaw. Underwater is then assigned as a target for Chasingpaw with the new training regiment. In Chapter Thirteen Underwater defends Lynxpaw, calling her a tough she-cat that Cinderbush wouldn't let wander about if she wasn't. Underwater let the apprentice wander to the pack of the patrol before she raced to catch up with the warrior. When they were attacked by StreamClan cats, Underwater yowled that they needed help as she slashed her claws down Frost-eye's cheek only to be cuffed in response. She is pinned down by the StreamClan warrior and Lynxpaw runs to help her. She is given the opportunity to slam her back paws into Frost-eye's face and then gets to her paws and steadies Lynxpaw, telling her to focus before rushing back into battle. Her name is screeched by Creektooth after the battle, and she is seen covered in scratches and looking exhausted. He berates her for not thinking, and then for not eating in the morning before she left on patrol. He tells her she's completely irresponsible and risked their family, to where she twitches her whiskers in amusement and gently pressed her nose to his, silencing him. She gently whispers that he's too loud, then gives a loud purr as he eases, waving her tail in delight. Shadestar congratulates her and then tells Underwater to be checked by Thistletoe when they return. Once in camp Blackpaw announces that she's so excited for Underwater's kits to be born, as she wants to experience helping a queen give birth. Chasingpaw says it's a shame that Underwater is expecting, because he had fancied her. In Chapter Fourteen Shadestar announces that Underwater is at her last Gathering before her kitting, at the request of her mate and she is congratulated while her mate looks embarrassed. In Chapter Fifteen Underwater asks Thornpetal if Rainstride used to be a a StreamClan warrior. In Chapter Sixteen Tigerpad lets his mother know that Underwater gave birth to two she-kits who she named Wrenkit and Fernkit. In Chapter Nineteen Underwater is mentioned to still be in the nursery. In Chapter Twenty Underwater hisses for her kits to come back as they escape the nursery. Lynxtuft helped her, scooping Wrenkit back to the nursery and setting Fernkit at her mother's paws. She sighed and began to soothe Wrenkit and looked up to Lynxtuft with a look that said 'help me'. Underwater complains that her mate is much like a kit as well, and then has to run to chase down Wrenkit who weaseled her way away again. In Chapter Twenty Two Underwater approaches her leader after the raid on their camp and says that Hootsong had given birth to two kits and was asking to see Shadestar. She quickly follows him back to the nursery. In Chapter Twenty Five Underwater had informed Lynxtuft about the deaths of Blossomleaf and Jumpfoot. In Chapter Twenty Six Underwater mrrows in amusement as she watches her kits play with Shadestar, looking grateful at her leader's actions. The Cursed Blood: The Shadow Fold In the Prologue, Underwater's litter is mentioned to have been apprenticed. In Chapter One Underwater is seen chattering happily with Creektooth, being pointed out to by Thistletoe. He mentions to Havenflower that Underwater is his sister. He mentions that she was from a younger litter, and that she received her name before he had. In Chapter Three Underwater stakes a claim in Pinepaw and later mentors her. It is also mentioned that Underwater and Turtleshell no longer spoke or got along well together, despite the older she-cat having trained her. In Chapter Four Underwater gasps in shock at Shadestar's order for she-cats to stop having litters until after the battle. In Chapter Eight Underwater is announced at the Gathering to be training Pinepaw. In Chapter Ten Underwater is sneering at Maplecrow from next to Thornpetal and behind her mate. She defends Creektooth by saying Moongaze left the Clan, so why should they bother defending a cat who thought that NightClan isn't work being apart of. She then glowers at Maplecrow from beside Thornpetal after the fight is broken up. In Chapter Eleven Havenflower tells Lynxtuft that Underwater's kits were made into warriors. In Chapter Sixteen Thistletoe soothes Havenflower that Underwater was born early too, and that she's still a strong warrior. Hornetstripe then coughs and asks to confirm that her mother and littermates died in that birthing as well to which Thistletoe brushes the tom off. In Chapter Eighteen Underwater was on patrol when the camp was attacked, and rushes into the camp to attack with a vigor, but they camp is still overwhelmed. The Coming: Into the Storm Underwater is not formally mentioned but is listed in the allegiances. Trivia * Underwater is distantly related to Fallowpelt * Underwater looks identical to her mother, Thrushpelt